Dharak Colossus
Dharak Colossus like Dragonoid Colossus is a Colossus Bakugan. Information Description Dharak Colossus is Dharak's Mobile Assault Vehicle or Ultimate Weapon. It is a combination of Battle Gears to form a scorpion-like machine that Boosts Dharak's Attack Power. It's parts are: *Dharak/Brawlacus Dharak-750 Gs *Riptor-100 Gs *Smashtor-80 Gs *Exokor (Hub)-no printed Gs. Unlike Maxus Bakugan, Colossus is fully organic and revealed in episode 25 ("Colossus Dragonoid"). Also each part is spider like and can be used individually. Anime In episode 14, Dharak Combined with his Colossus Battle Pieces and he battles alongside The Guardian Bakugan of the Twelve Orders where he destroyed the Neathia's Second Shield. Later on he is faced off with Lumino Dragonoid for the first time but the battle was interupted by the Sacred Orb. In episode 22, Kazarina tortured all The Pieces of Dharak Colossus so they could be upgraded so it can Destroy The Second Neathain Shield. In episode 23, Kazarina nearly fully upgraded all the Dharak Colossus Pieces. In episode 24, Kazarina Finally Finished Upgrading All The Dharak Colossus Pieces. Later on the epsiode Dharak Combines with his Colossus Batlle Pieces once again to Destroy The Second Neathian Shield. He later battle Lumino Dragnoid once again and he was easy defeated. It is also seen connected with AirKor. In episode 25, Dharak detaches from his Colossus parts which turn into spider-like creatures to combat Ren. Later on the battle he reattaches to continue the battle but they all were taken out by Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In episode 31, All the Pieces Of Dharak Colossus combined with Dharak. However the parts were defeated very easily leaving just Dharak to fight him alone. When Blitz Dragonoid defeated them they returned to ball form. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Gazer: * Darkness Glow: * Westwall Shield: * Exodus Waver: * High Stute Waver: Game He is only available at Toys 'R' Us. Brawlacus Dharak has 750 Gs, Smashtor has 80 Gs, and Riptor has 100 Gs. On Bakugan Dimensions he is started off with 650 Gs, 250 more than the regular Bakugan. Trivia *Dharak Colossus seems to float in Bakugan Dimensions. *In the Anime, Riptor and Smashtor serve as legs, but as a toy, they seem to be arms. *In-game Riptor is Gold and Smashtor is Copper but in Bakugan Dimensions they are Silver. This is because the game creators create the Bakugan online by what they look like (announced by the Administrator LordDarkus) *In episode 14, Exokor, Riptor, and Smashtor's eye-like gems are Green in color but when they were upgraded in episode 24, They turn Orange. *When he merges with Airkor, the middle part of Airkor is missing. Gallery Anime File:Dharak Colossus in ball form.png|Dharak Colossus in ball form File:Dharak on Dharak Colossus.png Dharak using Airkor Zaiyan.jpg|Dharak using Airkor Zaiyan airkorcollosus24.jpg File:Dharak Colossus in bakugan form.png|Dharak Colossus (Incompleted Version) File:Dh214.jpg File:Dvh14.jpg|Dharak Colossus versus Lumino Dragonoid File:Dharakcolossus14.jpg airkorcolossus24.jpg airkordharakcollosus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus (Completed Version) and AirKor Game File:3f75b3f8aa1c5ebf7fb78bc4b95cef16.jpg File:0c164a9b3f0447c3413b89bdb90ef0bd.jpg File:Aa035ba89cc436196072211169ca1ef3.jpg File:49e260b09e17b2e8d3750936ae33124f-1.jpg File:Avatar2646.png File:dharakcol3.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Dharak_Colossus.jpg Smashtor2.jpg|Riptor Riptor1.jpg|Smashtor Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.38.jpg|Dharak Colossus with claws open Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.20.jpg 056.JPG 058.JPG 016.JPG Bakugan Dimensions ElicosDharakColosCloseup.png ElicosDharakColos.png DA'sDharakColossus.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan